Até Não Sobrar Uma Única Gota
by Takoyaki Winver
Summary: Seu vestido branco arrastava-se no chão. Ele estava manchado de sangue. O sangue da pessoa que mais amava e, ao mesmo tempo, mais odiava. Ela precisava matá-lo.


- Até não sobrar uma única gota -

Ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava em um quarto branco, sem portas nem janelas. Ela estava confusa. Suas roupas estavam sujas de vermelho. Ela estava cansada e sua respiração era ofegante.

- Mate-o... mate-o... Esse é o seu dever, você nasceu para isso... Você nasceu para matá-lo – uma voz falava em sua cabeça.

Ela colocou suas mãos sobre os ouvidos, fechou seus olhos e tentou parar aquela voz, mas era impossível. Ela começou a tremer. Sua vista ficou embaçada e o lindo verde de seus olhos se transformou em vermelho-sangue. Seus cabelos castanhos ficaram negros, e sua pele ficou branca como a neve. Seus caninos ficaram afiados e grandes, e ela estava sedenta de sangue.

Ela levantou-se do chão branco. Uma voz começou a ecoar no quarto:

- Prisioneira número 4242*, sente-se novamente – ela passou a língua nos lábios vermelhos ao ouvir a voz. – Lançaremos um gás na sala que te fará dormir, fique calma.

- Não... Eu preciso de sangue... – ela sussurrava. – Preciso matá-lo, fazê-lo sofrer, e beber seu sangue até não sobre uma única gota. Aquele sangue precioso e delicioso.

- Então, precisa de sangue, vampira? – ele falava com um tom de raiva. Ela olhava para os lados procurando algum alto-falante de onde pudesse vir aquela voz.

Uma pequena porta abriu-se em uma das paredes da sala. Alguém jogou para dentro uma pequena seringa com um liquido vermelho dentro. Ela a pegou com calma e a ficou observando.

- Vamos, beba! – o homem gritou no alto-falante. – Isso é sangue, beba.

Ela apertou a seringa na mão e a quebrou. O homem pareceu ficar com raiva. Um tipo de parede falsa abriu-se, revelando uma janela de vidro e um homem de cabelos negros usando um jaleco branco. A janela era alta, ela nunca conseguiria alcançá-la. De repente, a janela quebrou-se em mil pedaços e milhares de pequenos seres negros invadiram o espaço branco. O homem caiu sobre o espaço em que antes ficava o vidro. Seu jaleco branco ficou sujo de vermelho. Sangue começou a escorrer pela parede até chegar ao chão.

- Meus amores, vocês vieram me buscar? – ela perguntou com uma voz doce.

Os morcegos fizeram um barulho que poderia deixar qualquer um surdo. Eles se agruparam e formaram uma escada, por onde ela subiu. Ela passou por cima do homem morto e atravessou os corredores do prédio onde estava presa. Seu vestido branco arrastava-se no chão. Ele estava manchado de sangue. O sangue da pessoa que mais amava e, ao mesmo tempo, mais odiava. Ela precisava matá-lo.

- Mestra, você está bem? – perguntou uma garotinha à vampira, depois de ela sair do prédio.

- Estou sim, Chi-chan. Foi você que mandou os morcegos para me ajudarem?

- Foi sim, mestra – respondeu Chi-chan.

As duas caminharam pelas ruas que cercavam o prédio. Chi-chan apenas seguia a mestra, ela não sabia aonde iam ou o que fariam ali. A vampira avistou uma janela quase no topo do prédio.

- Eu preciso ir lá, Chi-chan. Você me ajuda?

- Claro, mestra. Mas porque precisa ir ali? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Preciso cumprir uma vingança.

Chi-chan tirou uma pequena cruz do bolso e libertou, novamente, vários e vários morcegos. Os morcegos levaram a vampira até a janela mais alta do prédio.

- O lobisomem que capturamos ontem está na enfermaria do prédio. – um homem falava ao telefone na sala cuja janela que a vampira subiu dava. - Claro que podemos matá-lo hoje. Foi ele que assassinou seus vizinhos, não foi? Sinto muito, senhorita Fujioka. Sim, hoje à noite o mataremos. Certo. De nada, até logo.

Ele desligou o telefone e chamou um de seus funcionários. Outro homem de jaleco branco apareceu.

- Mande matarem aquele animal que capturamos ontem – disse o homem que estava ao telefone com a voz fria.

- Sim, senhor.

O funcionário saiu da sala. Ele voltou para o computador e ficou ajeitando alguns arquivos da empresa. A vampira abriu a janela devagar e entrou na sala. Ela pisava forte no chão, mas não dava para ouvir os barulhos de seus passos. Colocou suas mãos perto do pescoço do homem, pronta para estrangulá-lo.

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan. – o homem falou.

- Então você percebeu que eu estava aqui, Syaoran-kun. – ela disse afastando as mãos do pescoço dele.

Ele virou a cadeira para ela, levantou-se, andou até a porta e trancou-a. Ele caminhou até a vampira novamente.

- Eu consigo sentir sua presença há metros de onde estou. – ele respirou fundo perto dela. – Seu sangue tem um cheiro delicioso.

- O seu também.

Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios vermelhos. Suas presas estavam à mostra. Aproximou-se mais dele, que segurou seu pulso com força.

- Como você fugiu, Sakura-chan? – ele perguntou.

- Meus lindos morcegos me ajudaram. Ah, e um de seus funcionários morreu, ta? – ele continuou segurando seu pulso com força.

- Tudo bem. Daqui a pouco, posso mandar alguém levá-lo embora de lá. Por acaso, você está buscando vingança, Sakura-chan?

- É claro que sim. – ela pôs a mão no pescoço dele. – Busco vingança pela morte de meus pais.

- De mim, não é? – ela assentiu. Ela apertou com mais força o pescoço dele.

- Desta vez, eu vou matá-lo. Desta vez, eu vou conseguir.

- Ah é. Da última vez, você deixou apenas essa cicatriz, não foi? – ele perguntou levantando a manga da camiseta mostrando um grande corte no braço. – E eu sei o que te fez desistir de me matar.

Ao dizer isso, ele tirou o braço dela de seu pescoço, aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou. Ela fechou os olhos e colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele involuntariamente. Ele pôs as mãos sobre sua cintura e continuou beijando-a. Uma de das mãos dele foi parar no rosto dela e ficou acariciando seu belo e macio rosto. De vez em quando, ela colocava a mão no cabelo dele e ficava bagunçando o cabelo certinho dele.

Eles se afastaram e ela quis aquilo de novo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria matá-lo.

- Sakura-chan?

- Por que fez isso novamente?! – ela gritou com raiva.

- Seu lado vampira é assustador. Prefiro o seu outro lado, sabe? Eu acho que eu poderia ficar com seu lindo lado humano.

- Eu não tenho dois lados diferentes. Sou apenas uma vampira. Eu não sou humana.

- Ah é? Então como eu posso me apaixonar por um lado inexistente?

- Desista... Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer... Você não vai me enganar novamente! – ela gritou e colocou as duas mãos sobre o pescoço dele. – Dessa vez, eu vou beber todo o seu sangue.

Ela abriu sua boca e mostrou suas enormes presas. Ela aproximou sua boca do pescoço dele devagar. Ele estava com a cabeça levemente jogada para trás, facilitando o que a vampira estava fazendo.

- Mestra, tudo bem com você? Está demorando tanto. – disse Chi-chan pulando a janela. A vampira parou a boca onde estava e virou o olhar para sua seguidora.

- Chi-chan – disse Syaoran. – Então você ainda segue esse monstro?

- Minha mestra não é um monstro! – ela gritou. – Minha mestra é a melhor pessoa do mundo. Você sim é um monstro. Como pôde matar a família da minha mestra. – ele riu ironicamente.

- Eu matei aqueles vampiros, porque todos eram monstros. Eles mataram vários humanos, alimentando-se de seu sangue.

A vampira apertou com mais força seu pescoço. Ele fez uma expressão de dor. Chi-chan ficou apenas observando os dois.

- Você ainda é humana, Chi-chan? – perguntou Syaoran com dificuldade.

- Não. Sou a vampira sempre seguidora de todos os outros, a vampira que controla morcegos.

- Quer dizer que Sakura-chan te transformou em um monstro apenas para cumprir seu próprio desejo? Nossa, que egoísta.

- Cale a boca, Syaoran-kun. Saiba que eu posso te matar a qualquer momento.

- Ah, é? - ele tirou do bolso algo e colocou na barriga da vampira. – Eu também.

Sakura sentiu aquela arma anti-vampiros sobre sua pele. Ele a segurava sem tremer ou hesitar. Chi-chan viu o que ele tentava fazer e correu até os dois. Ele apertou o gatilho devagar. Chi-chan pulou contra a arma e a derrubou de sua mão. Sakura distraiu-se com isso, então ele segurou o pulso dela e conseguiu fazê-la soltar seu pescoço.

Ele correu até a arma, pegou-a e apontou para a vampira. Chi-chan não podia deixar a mestra morrer de jeito nenhum. Levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e se jogou na frente da mestra. A bala perfurou o peito de Chi-chan, que morreu na hora.

Sakura caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar sobre o corpo de sua pequena seguidora, caído no chão, sem vida, sangrando. Ela levantou seu olhar enfurecido para o homem parado na sua frente.

- Você a matou. Você a matou, e depois diz que eu sou o monstro. Como pôde matá-la?

- Eu não... Eu quis matar você. – ele dizia assustado com o que tinha feito. Ele nunca mataria Chi-chan. Ele nunca mataria uma criança. Mesmo que a empresa que administrasse matasse seres como vampiros e lobisomens, ele nunca mataria uma criança.

Ela começou a chorar mais. Levantou-se e correu na direção dele. Ele afastou-se um pouco para trás. Ela o empurrou contra a parede e apertou com força seu pescoço.

- Syaoran-kun, como pôde fazer isso? – ela disse quase chorando. – Como você pode matar todos esses seres que não são humanos?

- Sakura-chan, não é que eu mate todos os seres que não são humanos. Eu apenas busco a mesma coisa que você: vingança. Há muito tempo, meus pais foram assassinados por um grupo desses seres. Eu não quero que ninguém sofra o que eu sofri, por isso eu mato aqueles que podem causar mal aos humanos.

- Mas nem todos esses seres matam. Chi-chan nunca mataria ninguém na vida dela. Nem os meus pais. Você não percebeu que querendo impedir que outras sofressem nas mãos desses seres, você já estava fazendo esses seres sofrerem, e pela mesma razão que você. Eu sou um exemplo. Meus pais foram mortos, e por você que não queria fazer ninguém sofrer.

- Desculpe, eu não queria fazer você sofrer. Principalmente depois que te conheci e me apaixonei por você.

- Desculpas não adiantam mais. Por mais que eu queira te perdoar, eu não posso. – ela mostrou suas presas para ele.

- Vejo que você realmente perdeu seu lado humano. Aquele lado inocente e indefeso que eu conheci há alguns anos não existe mais. A vampira que mora dentro de você tomou totalmente seu corpo e sua mente. Não acredito que antes você era apenas uma humana normal com pais vampiros. Sua vontade de vingança deve ter-lhe tomado totalmente, e a vontade de me matar deve ter-lhe transformado em uma vampira para que ficasse mais fácil realizar esse desejo.

- Cale-se. Eu não tenho uma parte humana. Eu prefiro ser uma vampira a ser um humano, um ser desprezível que só liga para ele mesmo, que destrói as coisas ao seu redor apenas para benefício próprio. A espécie humana é desprezível.

Ela segurava o pescoço dele com força. Era difícil matá-lo assim. Ele era forte e não morreria assim tão fácil. Olhou ao redor à procura de algo com ela o pudesse matar mais rápido. Achou, em cima da mesa dele, uma faca. Ela a pegou e virou-se novamente para ele.

- Mesmo que seu lado humano tenha desaparecido, eu ainda te amo.

- Isso não vai funcionar comigo novamente, mas... - ela colocou a faca contra o pescoço dele. Segurava-a com força e precisão. Abaixou-se até a altura do ouvido dele e sussurrou. - Eu também te amo.

Então cortou seu pescoço. Ele caiu no chão. Seu sangue delicioso escorria do seu pescoço, pingava no chão e o manchava de vermelho. Ela abaixou-se até seu pescoço e o mordeu. Começou a beber aquele sangue que tanto esperara para saborear. Ela o bebeu até não sobrar uma única gota.

* * *

*4242: a pronúncia desses números em japonês pode significar "morte, morte".


End file.
